Valthirian Arc 2 Wiki
https://www.kongregate.com/games/lucidrine/valthirian-arc-2 'Welcome to the Valthirian Arc 2 Wiki' The second installment of your favourite game is back, Valthirian Arc 2 is much bigger than the previous one. Manage your school, take command of a group of student on the journey of the quest and lead your academy to become the best in the kingdom! 'Principal's Handbook 2nd edition' This is a wiki for material related to Valthirian Arc 2 (also known as "The Principal's Handbook"). Everyone is welcome to read and contribute to it. Feel free to fix typos, add translations, rewrite articles, or anything else you please. Any mistakes you might make can be easily changed back. Quests Hunts and Errands: Facilities: Objectives: Academy Staff: You've got six people who help you run the academy: -Jeanne, the assistant principal. Before setting off on a quest, she'll let you know how well she thinks you'll do. Jeanne fights alongside the party in the tutorial, revealing that she may have trained as an arquebusier. -Eve, the librarian. She'll guide you through the tutorial, and her library offers every bonus type available in the game (XP, AP, gold, and all three stats). -Laurent, the scout. He helps you find new quests. He has some connections with a local monster breeder, and, judging by their illustrations, may be related to Kayla. -Kayla, the blacksmith. She maintains your equipment stores. While illiterate, she's a highly skilled crafter, and handy in a fight, too. She's part Tog'hari (her father, who was killed by orcs several years ago, came from that land). -Helen, the infirmary director. She'll heal students after combat, and appears to teach the medicae as well. She is not, however, a medica herself, and knows no healing magic, as revealed in the Drake Glands quest. -Alphonse, the research head. He tends to stay in his lab, though he'll accompany students on quests if there's something he feels he needs to see in person. Game layout: Academy levels: Facilities: *Academy Statue *Armory *Arque T.Ground *Astronomy *Canteen *Church *Classroom *Defender Statue *Empty Room *Farmhouse *Glorious Statue *Infirmary *Knight T.Ground *Laboratory *Library *Lounge *Mage T.Ground *Magic Lab *Premium Room *Principal Room *Scout T.Ground *Shrine *Theatre Room *Windmill Students/classes/Talents: Unlike the first Valthirian Arc game, no matter what gender each student is, they can become what ever you please. Classes branch off to three categories when you reach level 11: Magi (uses Int), Scout (uses Dex), and Knight (uses Phy) And depending which one of the three categories you pick also depends on the next set of classes you unlock when you reach level 21: 'Magi: 'Medica or Scholorsage 'Knight: 'Paladin 'Scout: 'Arquebusier Recruit: You can recruit two types of students: normal or premium students. Normal students are free every month or so and are usually common students (black) but can be uncommon and up with luck. Premium students cost 10,000 gold, students recruited with the premium way have higher status points and there could be the possibility to have students with genius,genius+ and Indigo type...but these last 2 are very rare. Generally in the premium recruitment the rarity color starts from green (uncommon),you can easily find blue (rare) too; sometimes,not very often,you can have students with orange (Genius) color,but very rarely appear the last two student rarity types, gold (Genius+) and purple (Indigo). "Very rarely" means it can take hours and hours without finding a single one Genius+ or Indigo, even if you had 999,999 gold. Achievements: Badges (Kongregate Only) The following badges are listed only in the Kongregate version of the game and can only be earned there: * The Hunt Is On (Easy Badge) (5 points - 88,084 awarded as of 29.01.2020) * Ivy League Honors (Medium Badge) (15 points - 49,752 awarded as of 29.01.2020) * A Hero's Commitment (Hard Badge) (30 points - 13,828 awarded as of 29.01.2020) Weapon/Armor: Weapons * Arc Wand * Arquebus Rifle * Blade * Century * Claymore * Crescent Edge * Cutter * Dull Sword * Falchion * Flamberge * Heavenspear * Heavenspear * Holy Wand * Mace * Magic Stick * Main Gauche * Medica Magica * Rapier * Remington * Scimitar * Shaman Wand * Shermanstaff * Soldier Rifle * Stiletto * Sword * Training dagger * Training rifle * Training sword * Training wand * Valthir * Wand * Wooden Sword Armors * Adventure Suit * Angelic Mail * Apprentice Cloth * Assassin Cloak * Assassin Shroud * Bear Costume * Beggar Outfit * Breastplate * Cheap Leather * Cloak * Diamond Plate * Gladiator Mail * Halfplate * High Monk Robe * Holy Robe * Iron Pants * Kabuto * Kawiya Soul * Kebaya * Kimono * Leak Mask * Leather Shirt * Legionary Armor * Magic Robe * Monkey King * Mystic Robe * Ninja Suit * Nurse Costume * Orc Costume * Payas Agung * Ramathyr Pride * Sage Mantle * Savage Lord * Sexy Lingerie * Shadow Cloak * Sniper Camo * Stone Armor * Thug Costume * Training armor * Training robe * Training suit * Underwear * Valthir Wing * Valthirian Armor * Valthirian Robe * Valthirian Vest * Vampire Mantle * Wizard Robe Tips and tricks: * Once you get a scholarsage, use them for hunt quests whenever possible. The scholarsage's ultimate skill is incredibly powerful. (Against Hector, though, scholarsages are dead weight, as they'll need to be running in and out of range all the time. Switch them out with extra arquebusiers for that fight.) * Don't mess with your students' equipment too much until they hit level 30. Gold spent on an equip that's being replaced is lost. * Once you have a primary "alpha party" that you use for most plotline quests, tag "A1", "A2", "A3", and "A4" onto the beginnings of their names. They'll then show up at the top whenever you do an alphabetical sort. (Don't forget to remove the tags before graduating them!) * For most quests, one of each top-tier class is a safe bet. (If you're only on second tier, take one knight, one scout, and two magi.) Latest activity Category:Browse